No more secrets
by CitrineMama
Summary: Just the unconventional family, getting together for a holiday. Takes place about three months after Secret, so it would be helpful if you read that first to get a feel for the OC Brielle and the backstory. (3 parts)
1. Chapter 1

A huge smile threatened to split Sam's face in two, his cell to his ear as he walked into the bunker kitchen. "Alright then. You guys have a safe trip in and we'll see ya Saturday." He hung up and looked over at Brielle, who was sitting at the kitchen table in her pajamas, nursing along a cup of coffee, the day old newspaper in front of her. "They're coming here for Easter and staying the weekend."

That made her heart swell and her eyes sparkled. "The girls too?"

"Yep. Jody sounded real excited."

The brunette rose, abandoning her coffee as she moved to the cabinets to take a mental inventory. "Well I'd better get a look at the pantry and make a list." Her eyes met Sam's over her shoulder as she paused with her hand on the knob. "You guys ever celebrated Easter? Before me... I mean?"

A somber look settled over Sam's features. "One time I did, when Jess and I... we went to her folk's house during spring break. It was nice." His voice dropped as the memory came back to him suddenly as if no time had passed at all, the details forever engrained in his mind. "I guess Dean and I haven't ever really done family stuff."

"Well, if it's alright, I'd like to change that." Sympathy flickered across her face before Sam nodded thoughtfully. "Anything special you want me to make?" Brielle's eyes stayed on his as he considered her offer.

Sam's arm came around her shoulders unexpectedly and he hugged her close, suddenly so thankful for the woman in he and his brother's life. She brought stability and warmth to the otherwise cold bunker. "Anything's wonderful."

spnspnspnspn

Later that afternoon, the trio headed into town for groceries and Dean finally spoke, sensing her nervousness. "Sweetheart, everything will be wonderful. Stop worrying." His green eyes moved to hers in the rear view mirror as they drove into town. "Alright?"

"I just want everything to be perfect this weekend." Brielle murmured, her eyes dropping to the list as she unfolded it for the tenth time to glance over the half cursive, half print she'd written. "You know?"

"It will be." Dean reassured her and Sam hid a smile at his brother's gentle words to his girlfriend.

She gave an exasperated sigh, but smiled none the less behind Dean where she was sitting in the backseat. The impala rolled into the grocer's black topped parking lot a few minutes later and he parked before they got out, heading for the double sliding glass doors. Dean snagged a cart from the corral on the way inside.

The two men stayed quiet as they navigated the smallish grocery store towards the fresh produce until Sam spoke up. "What do we need, Brie?"

"I'm making a ham, some scalloped potatoes, roasted carrots, bacon wrapped asparagus-," Dean's eyes got big and he gripped the cart a bit tighter. Sam chuckled at his excited expression.

"Bacon wrapped?"

Yes." They stopped in front of the produce and Brielle mulled over the asparagus selection. Dean immediately grabbed two thicker stalked bundles and she shook her head. "No... get the smaller, thin ones." Dean's eyebrow quirked slightly and she smirked. "Bigger isn't always better, Winchester." Sam laughed out loud at his brother's expression. She smiled up at him. "What wine pairs well with-"

"I'll ask and get two bottles." Sam was gone before she could finish.

Brielle moved across the aisle to the potato selection, the older man following her closely. She reached for a bag and Dean brushed her hand aside, hoisted the ten pound bag of potatoes into the cart. "Sweetheart? What else?" She plucked three bags of already peeled baby carrots from the cooler and placed them in the cart.

"I was gonna make a french toast casserole for breakfast Sunday morning..."

Dean's strong hands were resting on the cart handle as he pushed it along until he stopped walking and raised an eyebrow. " _And_ we're having dinner?"

Brielle eyed him. "Too much?" She got a container of pre cut bell peppers for the breakfast casserole to make the prepwork easier so she could enjoy being with the people she loved.

"Not for me." He winked at her and Brielle smiled, twirling a finger around her low ponytail, her nervous habit. "We skipping lunch then?" She nodded to the fresh parsley next to him and he grabbed a bundle to set in the cart.

"Yeah. I was gonna do the breakfast casserole on Saturday night and throw it in the oven in the morning. I was thinkin' we could eat dinner around 2ish?" Brielle scanned her list again before looking up at Dean.

"That sounds..." He leaned down to kiss her sweetly, his forearms on the cart handle. "Perfect."

"We need deviled eggs."

"Got those precooked hard boiled eggs." Sam spoke as he approached them, carrying three bags of precooked eggs and two bottles of some pinkish wine. "Save some effort." He set everything into the cart carefully. "Hams are on sale... wasn't sure which one you wanted."

Brielle looked up to Sam. "Get one of the ones that are already spiral cut. A big one. I'll make bean soup for the freezer in a few days." He nodded before taking off in the direction he'd just some from.

"Can we have bacon with the french toast casserole?" Dean asked when Sam was out of earshot and Brielle gave him a look. "What?"

"Nothing." She grinned. "Let's go grab some."

"Should I get some fruit too?"

"Yeah. Your brother would like that."

spnspnspnspn

"That was Jody... they're almost here." Dean hung up his cell phone and stared down at the black screen for a few seconds before he spoke. "Uh, Brie?"

"Yeah?" She put the pitcher of lemonade in the fridge and closed the door to look at him. Dean had a funny expression on his face and he wiped a hand over his mouth nervously. "Dean? What's wrong?" She moved to him, her fingers slipping into his belt loops.

"Jody doesn't know..." He suddenly got shy. "I mean, I hadn't told her yet about... about us." Her eyes got wide.

"Really?"

"Yeah, just hadn't gotten around to it... I guess."

Her gray eyes studied his body language and his expression. "Having second thoughts?"

His emerald eyes snapped to hers. " _No_... it's just... she's only known me to love 'em and leave 'em."

Brielle nodded, moving into his arms. "Well... you tell her when you feel comfortable, okay?" He leaned down to capture her lips with his and she sighed into the kiss for a few perfect moments until the the domed door echoed through the bunker as it opened and Sam's voice called out.

"Look what the cat dragged in."

Dean stole one more slow, sweet kiss before Brielle tugged on his belt loops, smiling against his mouth. "C'mon. The girls and pizzas are here." He groaned in disappointment, making her giggle. Suddenly, the brunette was very thankful that Sam insisted they have pizza for dinner that evening since she would be cooking all the next day.

They moved to the war room where Jody, Alex and Clare were coming down the stairs after Sam, their overnight bags on their shoulders. Brielle moved to hug Jody tightly, then Alex and finally Clare. Dean hugged each of the women before taking the two large pizzas from his brother. "Glad you guys made it."

Clare was like a little sister to her and she harbored a soft spot for the troubled blonde. Brielle hugged the blonde close to her, a smile on her mouth.

"Me too."

They parted and Brielle tugged on her blonde locks gently. "Damn, all this hair makes me wanna grow mine out." That made the teen laugh. "Let me show you girls the bedrooms, then we can eat. Hope you guys are hungry." She led Alex and Clare down towards the sleeping quarters, leaving the boys chatting with Jody as they left the war room. "Alex, your room." Brielle clicked on the light after opening the door. "Fresh sheets are on the bed already and the bathroom's down the hall."

"Awesome." Her blue eyes sparkled. "Glad I don't have to share with the snore queen over there." She teased and Clare rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm gonna freshen up and I'll be down in a few." Brielle nodded, smiling as she led Clare further down the hall.

"My room's there." She nodded to the one across the hall from Clare's. "This one's yours." The blonde pushed open the guest room door and smiled at the sparse furniture. She watched from the doorway as the younger woman set down her bag on the bed.

"So what's new?" Clare flopped on her bed for the weekend and looked up to the brunette leaning against the door frame.

"Nothin' much." Her eyes twinkled and the blonde woman gave her a pointed look.

"What's that look for?"

"Nothing. Just glad y'all are here."

"Uh huh." The blonde did not look convinced.

"C'mon... I'm starving." Alex appeared behind Brielle and the girls headed down towards the kitchen, stopping to grab some paper plates, napkins and the lemonade from the fridge.

spnspnspnspn

The six ate pizza out in the war room at the lighted table and damn near finished off the two pies Sam had picked up, plus drank nearly all of the lemonade and the beer. "So what's new?" Sam asked. "You guys been huntin' lately?"

Jody held up a hand as she finished chewing. "Nope. No shop talk. This is family time."

That made Dean smile. "Fine. What's new with you ladies? How's work Alex?"

"Really good. Been picking up oodles of overtime at the hospital, which is nice." She took a drink of her nearly empty glass of lemonade. Sam nodded, a smile on his face. Jody looked proud as a mother hen and Brielle couldn't help but to smile too.

"She's on day shift now." Clare added with a smile. "So no more zombie Alex at noon anymore." That made Brielle giggle.

"And you Clare?" Sam asked. The blonde shrugged somewhat nonchalantly.

"She met a boy." Jody offered, making Clare blush.

"A boy?" Dean's big brother tone came out and he set his paper plate down on the coffee table. "You check him out, Jody?"

"Of course she did, _dad_." Her tone was dramatic. "He works over at the hardware store in town and is working on his second year in college."

"How'd you two meet?" Sam asked curiously, setting his plate next to Dean's.

Alex giggled then. "She was buying something we didn't need and he asked her out."

Sam's gaze moved to Jody, who was grinning ear to ear. She was proud of these two girls and everything in their world seemed okay at the moment. Sam and Dean shared a smile over Brielle's head as she sat between them on the couch.

"You got a picture?" Brielle asked, brushing her hands off. "Let's see him."

Clare pulled out her phone and scrolled through until she found a selfie of herself and Daniel. "Here."

Brielle reached across the coffee table to take the phone. "He's cute."

Dean leaned in. "Lemme see." His gaze raked over the phone before he nodded thoughtfully.

"Not bad." That made Clare laugh and he handed the phone back over to her. "He good to you?"

Alex smiled from the armchair next to Sam. "He's real good to her." Dean looked over at Alex. "Takes her out on all these cute dates..."

"Oh my gosh, can we move on?" Clare was blushing now and Jody chuckled at her expression.

"My have to tables turned." Alex nudged the blonde's knee with her foot. "Have you forgotten the whole sex talk I got with these three present?"

"I sure haven't." Dean murmured and Brielle laughed out loud. "That might have been worse than the one I got from Dad." Sam grinned.

"Where's the trash?" Clare got up then, reaching for the paper plates and crumpled napkins on the coffee table.

"I'll show ya." Brielle got up and pitched in, leading the way to the kitchen. The blonde followed her down to the bunker kitchen and they tossed the trash and Clare reached out suddenly to hug Brielle again. "What's that for?"

"I'm just real glad to see you." Clare got shy.

"You know you can call me anytime, right?"

"What about..."

"The boys are fine without me for a few minutes. I always have time for you, Clare." That made the teenager smile.

spnspnspnspn

Hey y'all!

This is just gonna be a little three parter. Thanks for stopping by! Leave me review!

CitrineMama


	2. Chapter 2

Another couple hours passed before everyone bid one another goodnight and started drifting to the sleeping quarters, getting ready to turn in. Dean shot her a pointed look before heading of to his room, someplace he hadn't slept in over a year. Jodi and Alex moved inside their rooms and Brielle and Clare walked a bit further up the tiled hallway to their rooms and the boys drifted further up the hallway and around the corner.

Brielle had just changed into her pajamas when she heard her bedroom door open a bit. She looked up, expecting Dean, but instead, it was Clare and her expression softened some. "Hey... what's up?"

"Nothing." Clare hung by the door for a moment before she spoke. "I just wanted to thank you... for having us here. Things aren't always easy and I just... really like having you as my sister from another mister."

Brielle dropped her dirty clothes in the hamper before crossing the room to hug the blonde tight. "Back at ya, blondie."

She felt the younger woman smile and squeeze her tighter for a second before letting her go. "I'm gonna go change... give Daniel a call and tell him goodnight." The brunette grinned, making her blush.

"I should get to bed too... getting up early to make breakfast."

Clare brightened some more. "If you wake me up, I'll help."

"Sounds great." Brielle smiled tiredly. "Night sister."

"Night," Clare ducked out of her room and no more than a minute passed before Dean slipped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Hey." Brielle was sitting at the side of her bed, her gaze on the man she loved as he crossed the room. Dean pushed her gently back onto the bed and she sighed against him, his torso settling between her thighs. Dean leaned in, nuzzling his nose against hers.

"Thought she'd be in here all night." He murmured, kissing her softly. Brielle's arms snaked around his neck and she smiled up at him.

"Had to go call her man, tell him goodnight."

"Mmhm." Dean murmured, his voice husky when he spoke. "You gonna tell me goodnight?"

"Goodnight." Her smart mouth earned her an eyebrow raise. His gaze on hers, Dean shifted and her eyes fluttered closed when she felt his want for her press against her core. "We can't... she's across the hall."

"Then you'll have to be quiet." Dean's mouth was on her neck and her head lolled to the left as he placed kisses from her ear down to her collarbone.

spnspnspnspn

Sometime after midnight, Brielle's eyes opened when she heard her doorknob turn and her door opened a bit, the low lighting from the hallway spilling in the bedroom. "Brielle?" A hushed whisper made her eyes open.

"Clare? What's wrong?" She whispered, her eyes slowly adjusting to the room.

"I started my period... you have anything?"

"Yeah, um..." Brielle racked her sleepy brain. "The dresser, top drawer on the left side. There's a new box of tampons."

She saw Clare cross the room, her hand finding the dresser and pulling open the top drawer. She shuffled around and huffed when she didn't find the box. "I can't find the damn box."

Brielle untangled herself from the sheets and Dean's arms to scoot to the side of her bed before standing to help Clare find what she needed. "There." She didn't dare turn on the lamp. Behind them, Dean shifted in his sleep, making the mattress groan. Clare and Brielle both froze and Dean cleared his throat softly. Their eyes had adjusted slightly and she saw Clare's head turned first towards the bed, then back to the brunette.

"Brielle, are you... _not alone_?" Curiosity laced her hushed voice and Brielle closed her eyes.

"We'll talk in the morning." Was all the brunette could manage. Clare smirked before she left the room, the door closing softly behind her.

Brielle made sure her bedroom door was closed _and_ locked before she got back into the bed and looked at her cellphone, squinting at the bright light. It was nearly five am now and she sighed softly. _So much for secrets_ , she thought ruefully. Beside her, Dean lay sleeping, blissfully unaware of Clare's visit.

spnspnspnspn

Brielle phone alarm went off at seven and she got up, kissing the warm skin on Dean's shoulder before getting out of bed. She didn't bother changing out of her pajamas and padded down the hallway to the kitchen. She turned the oven to preheat and pulled the casserole out of the fridge. Brielle moved to put fresh grounds in the coffee maker and filled the reservoir with water before setting the timer for 8:15 am. Dean thought the timed coffee maker was an unnecessary splurge, but quickly grew to love the fact that it was always ready when he dragged himself out of bed in the morning.

The oven beeped a moment later, breaking Brielle out of her daydream. She put the 9x13 pan in the oven and went back to her bedroom.

"Mornin' baby," She snuggled under the covers when he lifted them up, encompassing her with his body heat. He leaned in to kiss her softly, his eyes still closed. "Hey babe?"

"Mm?"

"Clare came in here last night." His entire body stiffened at her words. "Or really early this morning."

 _"What? Why?"_

"She got her period and she came in her for supplies. She didn't know you were here until you started moving around and making noise, sleeping beauty."

"Shit," Dean shifted in the darkness. "What'd she say?"

"She didn't have the light on, so she didn't know it was you." Brielle nuzzled into his bicep, pressing a kiss to his warm skin. "She's like, _are you not alone?"_ He chuckled at that. "So..."

"Fine. It's fine." Dean rolled over on his back. "Shoulda just told Jody in the first damn place." He quieted for a moment. "I love you Brie, you know that right?" His soft words made Brielle melt all over again.

"I know you do." She snuggled against him and it wasn't long before they drifted off again.

Thirty five minutes later, Brielle shut off her second alarm and got up to get dressed and brush her teeth. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and headed down to the kitchen. She could smell the homey aroma of coffee and the casserole and was surprised to see Alex in the kitchen.

"Morning." The younger woman poured herself a mug of coffee. "I woke up and it was just like that old commercial, the smell of coffee wafting down to my room. You want me to pour you a cup?"

Brielle grinned and pulled out a couple more mugs. "Absolutely." She pulled out a cast iron skillet to cook the bacon Dean had requested the day before. She turned on the gas and pulled out the package from the fridge, cutting it open with a paring knife. "You sleep well?"

"Very." Alex slurped her coffee. "Anything I can help you with?"

"In a few hours, you can help me with dinner."

"Morning." Clare came in then, a smug grin on her face. Brielle immediately blushed and before she could even reply, Sam came in the kitchen, still in his pajamas, his hair a mess.

"Morning." His tone was cheerful as always and he passed by Brielle on his way to the coffee pot, pausing to kiss the top of her head. She could feel Clare staring and Brielle knew she was wondering if Sam was the one in her bed last night. "Smells great." Clare was still looking at Brielle when she glanced back after she'd flipped the bacon. Her cheeks were burning and she focused on her task, avoiding the blonde's stare.

Alex noticed Clare's pointed gaze and watched it shift from the brunette to Sam, who was now pouring himself some coffee. She shot her sister a questioning look and Clare pointed to Brielle and then to Sam and before making an obscene gesture.

"Clare?" Sam caught the movement and quirked an eyebrow. "What's up?"

"Nothing." She mumbled and Alex shrugged when he looked at her.

Dean came in the bunker kitchen then and Brielle turned to look at him and he grinned at her like the cat that ate the canary. "Mornin'."

"Morning." Alex and Sam echoed. Clare's eyes were locked on the older man now as he crossed the kitchen to where she and Alex were sitting at the table. Brielle put some paper towels on a plate to drain the grease from the bacon.

"Smells great." Dean passed by Brielle, dropping a kiss on top of her head as his brother had done. She turned to look at him and he winked at her as he poured himself a mug of coffee.

Brielle could see the mischievous twinkle in his eye and Sam frowned, wondering what was up. Dean took a long drink and set down his mug before he pulled open the cabinet next to the sink, shuffling around, knowing Clare was watching him.

He found what he was looking for and palmed it before closing the cabinet. Sam leaned against the counter as Brielle pulled off the first batch of bacon with a pair of tongs. Dean crossed the kitchen and stopped in front of the table, revealing the item in his hand.

It was a bottle of ibuprofen, held between his index finger and his thumb. He shook it purposefully, the rattling of the pills inside making Clare's blue eyes snap to his. "Thought you could use this." He set it down and the blonde looked confused at his playful smirk.

She stared at the older man for a few seconds until the realization dawned on the blonde and Clare looked over at Brielle, who was putting the other half pound of bacon in the cast iron pan, and then shifting her gaze back to the man in front of her. " _Dean_?" The incredulous tone in Clare's voice made the older woman look over at the table.

Brielle's eyes closed when she looked over and saw what he'd done. He laughed out loud at her expression. "Dean." There was a tiny bit of annoyance in her tone.

"Dean?" Sam was as confused as Alex was and the brunette shrugged, not sure why Clare was frantically looking back and forth between Dean and Brielle.

"You were sleeping with _Dean_ last night?" The blonde finally burst out.

Alex had just taken a sip of her coffee and started to cough. Sam saw Dean give Brielle puppy eyes and he chuckled, realizing there little secret was out. Sam reached over to pat Alex on the back "Since when?" She recovered, another cough escaping. "For how long? Does Jody know?"

"Well she does now." Jody was standing at the doorway, eyes wide. "Mornin' guys." Sam immediately moved to pour her a mug. Dean moved back to Brielle's side at the stove and she glanced at Jody. "Happy Easter, by the way."

"Happy Easter." They all echoed. Jody nodded her thanks to Sam when he handed her the mug of black coffee.

"So you two, hm?" Jody watched Brielle get shy and Dean smile over at her.

"Are you dating or just sleeping together?" Clare couldn't help herself and Dean gave her a look. "What?"

"We're together." Dean answered carefully.

"Maybe you should have the sex talk with them." Alex offered graciously, her grin a mile wide. Sam laughed out loud at her comment.

"Cute." Dean glanced at Brielle, who was blushing furiously now. "Any other comments from the peanut gallery? Clare? Anything?"

"Wow." Was all Clare said. The oven beeped then and Sam moved to put on oven mitts and pull out the casserole. Jody watched Dean place a hand on the small of her back and kiss the crown of her hair. He said something to her she couldn't hear and Brielle nodded. His hand slid to her left hip and he hugged her to his side for a few seconds. Sam pulled some paper plates from the cabinet and Alex moved up next to him, slicing into the denver omelet casserole.

Dean pulled a bowl of fruit he'd helped slice from the fridge and took off the plastic wrap. Everyone got quiet as they helped themselves. Jody, Alex and Clare sat at the table while Brielle and the boys ate standing, leaning against the countertop. Clare couldn't stop looking back and forth between Dean and Brielle, still shocked at the turn of events.

spnspnspnspn

Brielle had gone back to her room after her shower, taking her blow dryer with her. Dean had showered too and was laying on her bed, watching her blow her hair dry in front of the mirrored sink in her bedroom. "You were real cute out there."

"I'm always cute." He reminded her.

"I know." She shut off the dryer and pulled the brush through her dark brown hair. "You're lucky you're cute."

Dean smirked, his hands behind his head. His hair was messy and he hadn't raked a comb through it yet after his shower. There was a knock at the bedroom door and Brielle spoke. "Yeah?"

"It's me."

"C'mon in, Clare." The door opened somewhat cautiously this time and the blonde took note of Brielle at the sink and Dean laying on her bed.

"I can come back."

"It's fine." Brielle waved her in. "What's up?"

Clare looked over at Dean and he sat up, getting the hint. "You two can gossip about me. I'll go." He pushed up off the bed and kissed Brielle softly before he left the room, closing the bedroom door quietly behind him. The blonde sat down in the foot of the bed.

"You and Dean, hm?"

"Is that weird?" Brielle worked on a tangle at the end of her hair.

"I guess I just thought it if it would have been between those two, it would have been Sam you were with."

The older woman eyed her. "Really?"

"He's the good guy... the one you bring home to mom."

Brielle smirked. "I don't have a mom, so that's irrelevant. Dean's a good man, Clare."

"He's good to you?"

The brunette smiled wistfully, the same expression Clare noticed when they'd gotten to the bunker yesterday. "He's _so_ wonderful. You have no idea."

"Tell me."

spnspnspnspn

Happy Wednesday!

Please read and review. Thanks for stopping by!

CitrineMama


	3. Chapter 3

While the three girls busied themselves in the kitchen, Jody, Sam and Dean were out in the library. Jody was smiling at Dean, who was suddenly shy under her gaze. "Hey guys?" Alex stepped into the room, a tablecloth in her arms, folded neatly. Three sets of eyes moved to the brunette. "Brielle wanted the two tables pushed together and set." The two men did so and moved the two lamps aside as the older woman watched them approvingly.

Sam shook out the table cloth and Jody helped him smooth it over the wooden table tops as Dean slipped out of the room, making a beeline for the kitchen. Clare and Alex were pulling things out of the oven and refrigerator when he paused in the kitchen doorway, his eyes on Brielle. Secret smiles were on both girls' faces as he moved to the woman he loved.

The brunette had a wistful smile on her face and she picked up the six plates, her right hand holding the weight and her left on top of the folded linen napkins on top. Dean's strong hands replaced hers and she smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling. "Anything else you need help with, sweetheart?" He murmured softly and Brielle smirked.

"You avoiding Jody?" She asked in the same soft tone. A light blush adorned his cheeks and Brielle winked at him. Dean leaned in to kiss her sweetly over the dishware between them. His eyes slid to Clare and Alex, who were watching them intently before averting their attention to their tasks.

"Maybe."

Brielle leaned in for another kiss. "Go set the table."

"Yes m'am." Dean left the kitchen and both girls giggled at the dreamy look that settled on the oldest woman's features as she moved to pull the turkey out of the oven.

Dean moved back into the room and put the plates at the six seats, setting the napkins Brielle had chosen next to them on the left side. "I'll grab the flatware." Sam spoke and Dean straightened up, seeing the playful glint in his brother's eyes. Dean shot him a mock glare, knowing he wanted to give Jody a chance to give him a hard time. The younger man left the room for a quick moment.

"Alright, Jody. Give me the speech."

"What speech? There's no speech." His green gaze met hers, uncertainty there. It was an emotion she'd never seen from him before and her expression softened some. "I'm not gonna lecture you, Dean, if that's what you're thinking. You're a grown man and-," Sam moved back into the library then and started setting the flatware on the folded napkins, pretending not to listen when Dean knew damn well he was.

Dean sighed, his hands moving to his hips. "Tell me how dumb this is... how I shouldn't be-,"

Jody frowned at his seemingly unexpected statement. "Shouldn't be _what,_ Dean?" He shrugged, averting his gaze from hers. _"Happy?"_ Dean shrugged again and she smiled when he did so; he looked like a little boy all of a sudden, getting scolded. "Honey, no one deserves happiness more than you two boys."

He felt Sam smile next to him. "I guess." The older man didn't sound convinced and he kept his eyes down on the table, studying the table settings.

"Don't give me that shit, young man. You love her?" Dean's eyes moved to the sheriff when she spoke sharply.

"Course I do."

Jody grinned. "I'm so happy for you. She's a real good girl... to put up with you and all." Her light tease made him smile, his eyes crinkling at the sides and Sam chuckled at her teasing tone. The girls came in then, the ham in the oven, along with the potatoes, carrots and bacon wrapped asparagus. Brielle slid in the war room chair next to Dean's, his arm coming around her shoulders. Jody was smiling at the two of them.

"So Clare, Brie and I all were talking in the kitchen," Alex spoke up as she set down her coffee mug, leaning her hip against the heavy wooden table. "And we decided that every other holiday we'll host." Sam nodded, a smile playing on his features. "We're family... a dysfunctional family who a couple of us happen to share some DNA." Brielle leaned into Dean some more, enjoying his warmth.

Clare spoke up then, her eyes moving over each person in the room. Her family. "Sound good, you guys?"

"Sounds amazing." Dean spoke softly and the others murmured their agreement; boy did they all ever have some making up to do as far as holidays with a family.

spnspnspnspn

Thanks for reading! Please review.

CitrineMama


End file.
